lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AwesomeTrinket/The Lalaloopsies go to college
This is a story about when the Lalaloopsies go to college. After her two-day vacation at Magician’s Beach, for her 20th birthday, Misty Mysterious returned with new magic spells. She told her good friend Sahara Mirage that she was back. Spot Splatter Splash said that she had a new set of paints with pearl mix and was painting Suzette La Sweet’s portrait. So far, she had already painted the hair, skirt and fan. Suzette made a declaration. “Someday you got to go to college. I’m done with college, and l know what l need to know.” “Ooh, College. Who is she?” asked Misty, Sahara, and Spot. “Ha Ha Ha. College is a school where young grownups like you go. Whatever you want to be in the future, you go to college to learn more about it.” She heard a faint barking. “Oops. I’ve got to go. It’s my turn to take out the garbage. Bye.” She said as she ran to her castle. The girls were very excited. “Hey! I know! Lets go to college tomorrow!” Said Misty. “Lets go pack our backpacks!” Said Sahara. “And let’s find a pet-friendly college!” Said Spot. All three girls ran to their homes. Spot put several pencils, a sketchbook, a notebook, a paint palette, a box of paint tubes, a radio with the song Triple Gear burned on it, a lot of paint brushes, her watercolors, crayons, black paper, glitter tubes, her pots of paint, glitter crayons, markers, 10 sheets of stickers, metallic crayons, and her new set of paints with pearl mix. She got her futuristic Iphone out and typed in Colleges that allows pets. She found Lalaloopsy Learn-a-lot College, established in 2000. It first allowed pets in 2003. It was on Gems and Tiaras Rd, LD. After she folded up all of her laundry Sahara put a pencil, a notebook, her crystal ball, and her bottle of wishes in her backpack. Misty put her Box-To-Stage kit, a spell book, a pencil, her notebook, her Jack-In-The-Box, her wand, and her deck of cards in her backpack. Now they were all ready for college. They were so excited they set their alarm clocks to 7:00 A.M. They had good dreams that they got A+ on all of the subjects. They smiled in their dreams. They had such a good time in their dreams. It was good. Then they had a dream that got A+ on their report cards. In the dream they gave each other a high five happily. As soon as their alarm clocks rang, they jumped out of bed, stopped their alarm clock, put on their clothes, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, put their backpacks on, put on their helmets, got on their motorcycles, and zoomed off to Crumbs Sugar Cookie’s Restaurant to get their lunches. Spot got her favorite reuben sandwich with honey made from honeycomb, an orange as her fruit, and a small cake for dessert. Misty got a pizza with mushrooms, anchovies, pepperoni, and extra cheese, an apple as her fruit, and some cookies for dessert. Sahara got a container of Vichyssoise, a container of strawberries for her fruit, and a slice of brownie for dessert. The girls thanked Crumbs as she got out her motorcycle, helmet, backpack and lunch because she’s going to Lalaloopsy Learn-A-Lot-College too with Dot Starlight. Dot had her backpack, helmet, lunch and motorcycle. Dot was going to study science. They draped thick quilts on their motorcycles for their pets to sit on. And now the girls were all ready for college. “Alright Spot, where to?” Asked Dot. “To Lalaloopsy Learn-A-Lot College! Gems and Tiaras Rd!” Said Spot. When they got to Jokes and Pranks Rd, the streetlight turned red. When it turned green, they sped off fast again. When they got to Lalaloopsy-Learn-A-Lot College, they parked their motorcycles at the empty spaces it the parking lot. As they looked around, they saw more lalaloopsies in the parking lot. First they saw Jewel Sparkles, who took the pet parade train. Then they saw Charlotte Charades, who gave Peanut Big Top a ride. Suddenly the bell rang. Every Lalaloopsy got in line to the front door. As soon as the last lalaloopsy got in Learn-A-Lot College they found their seats. “Hello everyone. Welcome to Lalaloopsy Learn-A-Lot College. We provide pets in the college. I’m Bea-Spells-A-Lot. We’ll just call Lalaloopsy-Learn-A-Lot College LLALC for short.” Said Bea writing the letters LLALC on the chalkboard. “My education duty today is Science and Economics. Science is really cool. A scientist is someone who does science experiments.” Said Bea. Dot raised her hand. “Yes, Dot?” Asked Bea. “Do you want me to experiment on germs?” Asked Dot. “Why, that will be a great idea!” Said Bea. Dot took a microscope and a slide with some yogurt on it. “This yogurt went bad yesterday. Lets see what bad germs are in there.” Said Dot. She placed the slide under the microscope, turned on the microscope light and peered in the lens. She turned the knob until everything came into focus. She saw living things wiggling around in the yogurt. “Ew!” Yelled Dot, jerking her head away from the lens. “Let me see.” Said Bea. She peered in the lens too. “Why, that is disgusting.” Said Bea. “Why does is yogurt spoil?” Asked Dot. Bea taught her why it spoils. “The length of how far germs could spread may be up ten feet!” Said Bea “Gross.” Mumbled a fairly eccentric Lalaloopsy named Feather Tellatale under her breath. The bell rang when it struck 12:00. It was lunchtime. “Bye boys and girls! Enjoy your lunches!” Said Bea, waving her hand. Everyone sat down on benches. Misty opened her paper bag containing her lunch and chomped into her apple. Patch Treasurechest pulled out his Android Tablet and typed in Misty’s Show Specials. He found his favorite Misty’s Show Special, The Magic Cape, guest starring: Sahara Mirage. “Yar me harties! Watch this Misty’s Show Special!” Patch said. Everyone gathered around Patch to watch the special. On the Tablet, Misty took one edge of her cape, and Sahara draped a cape over her. She took one edge of her cape, and they both swirled their capes around them, and they disappeared. After that, they re-appeared. When the special ended, everyone had a roar of applause for Misty and Sahara. Then they all had statements for the girls like “Wow! That was awesome!” and “Woah! That is amazing as Coral Sea Shells!” Bea came out of LLALC to see what was going on. Everyone told Bea about Misty’s Show Special. Because of all the crowding, someone accidentally pushed Pix E. Flutters the fairy Lalaloopsy off the bench with her elbow. She had fell and broke her right feet bones on the pebbly asphalt. “Ow!” She shouted. This made everyone stop talking and look at Pix E. “Pix E, what’s wrong?” Asked Bea. “I got pushed off the bench by someone’s elbow and l fell and heard my right feet bones crack.” She said. She flew onto the bench and took off her shoe and sock. She tried to move her right foot but couldn’t. What was even worse, she was bleeding. Bea looked at Pix E’s bleeding foot and yelled “Uh-oh, this looks serious. Rosy!”. A blue-haired lalaloopsy named Rosy Bumps N’ Bruises ran outside. When she saw Pix E’s bright red foot, she knew what services she had to do. She went fishing into her nurse’s bag and took out an X-Ray. She scanned Pix E’s bleeding foot and saw the three broken bones. Then she put the X-Ray back in her nurse’s bag and took out a roll of band-aids. She wrapped Pix E’s foot in the band-aids, cut the band-aid roll when she was done and she said “With that broken foot, you’ll need to fly home and into your bed. Oh and take your lunch with you.” Then handed Pix E her lunch. “Thank you, Rosy.” Pix E said in a disappointed voice. She flew home, and sat on her bed. Her little sister, Twinkle N. Flutter, flew into Pix E’s room. “Hi Pix E.” She said gloomily. “Hi Twinkle. Why you so gloomy?” Asked Pix E. “The teacher didn’t like my painting of the robot unicorn galloping on the rainbow. She said it was messy and primitive. Why you so gloomy?” Twinkle asked. “The only way to shorten a long story is to say I broke my feet bones and bled when l fell on the asphalt.” Pix E. said. “Ouch. That must hurt.” Said Twinkle. “By the way, are you patriotic for Lalaloopsy World?” She asked. Pix E laughed and said. “We don’t even have dangers here.” “Oh.” Said Twinkle. Back at LLALC, Bea said “Tomorrow, we will have a test on math. And don’t even think about breaking policy #1, when taking a test, no calculators or committing plagiarism!” Everyone went home. Sahara, Misty, Dot, Spot, and Crumbs put on their helmets and got on their motorcycles and sped home. “Poor Pix E. I feel sorry for her because it was me who did the accident.” Said Sahara. “We’ve grown up. We don’t need our mini lalaloopsies anymore. I know! Let’s make an auctioneer in my garage!” Said Dot. They were going to sell their mini lalaloopsies. They have grown up. When they got home, they got out tin boxes that contained mini lalaloopsies. They put their mini lalaloopsies in their right cases, and they all went to Dot’s garage. Spot took a while because a lot of her lalaloopsies fell out her arms and she had to pick them up. Finally she put her lala toys in her carry along case. Sahara was a little faster then Spot because she had mini Suzette, Mini Sahara, and the treehouse. Misty was the quickest because she only had Mini Coral Sea Shells. Crumbs did not have any minis, but she did have nine micro figurines. Dot had the mini lalaloopsy car, a micro figurine, the ferris wheel, pencil toppers, and a Mini Dot too. While walking down the hill carrying her crystal ball, Pita Mirage put her arms together and shifted her weight around so the ball would roll around her arms. Then Trinket Sparkles, Jewel Sparkles’ little sister, accidentally bumped into her! Pita lunged forward from the bump, pushing the ball off her arms with her chest. It careened to the busy road, when the red light turned on! “Oh man,” said Pita. “next time, hold on to the ball, Pita.” She said again. The kids ran down to the road, where they waited for the light to turn green. When they light turned green, they walked onto the road and got her ball. After getting the ball, they wanted to ride to the park. They walked to Pita’s neighborhood (Sahara and Jewel are neighbors) and got out their small, homemade bicycles. Pita inserted her crystal ball into the tube of her bicycle and strapped on her helmet. “OK, Trinket. Are you ready?” Pita called. No answer. “Trinket?” Pita called again. Then she heard a conversation at Jewel’s room, which has a window at Pita’s reach. She grabbed the sill and hosted herself up. She heard this: “Trinket, have you done your homework yet?” “No, Jewel.” “Then do your homework now!” “But Jewel…” “Do your homework right now or no bicycle riding for a year!” Trinket slumped to her room and got out her math book. She did her math. Now came her favorite subject: Geography. She pulled out the Geography book and did her Geography fast. Now came for the subject she hated: Bible activities. She pulled the book out her book bag and set it on her table. She did two pages of Bible. Trinket put all of her books in her book bag. Finally, she snapped on her helmet and got her magic pearls as energy for her bike. Just as Jewel was about to turn around at her window, Pita dropped down off Jewel’s windowsill. “Whew. That was a close one.” Pita breathed softly, wiping the sweat off her head. Pita thought Trinket was waiting for her so she went to her house and sat on her bike. They pedaled off to the park. After they reached to the park, Pita saw her favorite park equipment: The Merry-go-round. She snapped off her helmet and ran to the Merry-go-round. Trinket carefully snapped off her helmet and walked to the slide. She got on the Merry-go-round and using her foot, she pushed the Merry-go-round around. She did it five times until she wanted to play on the swings. She sat on a swing and shifted her weight back and forth so that she will swing in the air. After seeing Pita swinging in the air, Trinket heard that Pita wanted to fly into the air. She said “Hey Pita! Do you want me to tie a scarf on your shoulders? It will be used as wings!” Pita stopped swinging and said “Sure! Come over here and I’ll hold still!” Trinket came over and wrapped the scarf on her shoulders. Trinket took hold of the swing, backed up, and threw it forward. Once Pita rocketed in the air, she flapped her wings. They worked! “O-M-G Pita! You’re really flying!” Trinket yelled. Then she saw that Pita was flying where the neighborhood is. She must be flying home. Thought Trinket. She took two feet of rope, tied Pita’s bicycle to her bicycle, and pedaled home. Will Pita land home safely? Will the girls get an A+ on their test? Find out in Part 2. Part 2 will be published soon. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts